Kanzashi Sarashiki
Kanzashi Sarashiki '(更識 簪, Sarashiki Kanzashi'') is a First year student at the IS Academy in Class Four, younger sister of the Student Council President, Tatenashi Sarashiki and the IS Representative Candidate of Japan. She appears in Volume 7. '''Appearance Kanzashi has blue hair and dark red eyes like her older sister. Her IS Academy uniform consists of the typical white and red blouse with two triangular hairpins on both sides of her head (right and left) and yellow leggings. She also wears a pair of glasses. 'Personality' Kanzashi is the polar opposite of Tatenashi; while her older sister is cheerful, talkative and very forward, Kanzashi herself is far more reserved. She shies unnecessary violence on the grounds that it wastes energy that could be used doing something more productive. She likes anime and is a fan of anime heroes. 'Relationships' *Ichika Orimura - Initially Kanzashi resented Ichika due to his IS gaining priority over hers during development and was left without an IS. On Tatenashi's request, Ichika asked Kanzashi to be his partner during the tournament at the IS Academy. Upon mentioning her personal IS - which had not yet been operational at the time - she slapped Ichika, a fact that shocked even Tatenashi due to her views on unnecessary violence. After Ichika saves her from a failed test flight of her IS and helps her develop it, she began developing feelings for him. She confesses to Ichika after the Automated IS incident. *Tatenashi Sarashiki - Tatenashi is her older sister. Kanzashi initially has a strained relationship with her due to having an idealised view of her which dwarfed her self confidence. Their relationship improves after the fight against the "Automated IS" and becomes more accepting of her own accomplishments. *Honne Nohotoke - Honne is Kanzashi's personal maid and given their opposite personalities creates a energetic relationship 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' Kanzashi is a representative candidate of Japan but without a personal IS. This is because the lab where her IS was being designed delayed the construction to built Ichika's Byakushiki instead. By that reason, Kanzashi had to customize an Uchigane provided by the IS Academy, transforming it into Uchigane Nishiki. Abilities of her IS will be updated afterwards. 'History' Kanzashi comes from the great and prominent Sarashiki family. As a Sarashiki, she had to excel as much as she could in every aspect she could and even more. However, due to her sister, Tatenashi, being a "prodigy" in almost everything she did, Kanzashi developed and inferiority complex towards her, becoming a shy and gloomy person, secluded from everyone else, especially from her sister. Between this and her entering the IS Academy, she was called to be a representative candidate of Japan, with a IS development company promising her of giving her a Personal IS. However, when Ichika entered the academy, the IS company started developing his IS, Byakushiki, instead, leaving Kanzashi without her Personal IS, forcing her to customize her own using a Uchigane from the IS Academy, which became Uchigane Nishiki in the future. From this point she started having a grudge against Ichika. When Kanzashi entered the academy, she was seen as a bother by the other girls, since they thought her absence during all that time was justified and without a punishment just because her sister was the Student Council President, making her even more lonely than she was (with the exception of the Nohotoke sisters, since they are childhood friends with the Sarashiki's). A time after that, the Tag Team Tournament was going to be held on the academy, so Ichika, as a favor to Tatenashi, decided to pair with Kanzashi. She refused at first, even though Ichika tried really hard, but eventually his kindness touched her heart and she decided to pair with him (although she didn't mean it 100% percent, since she confused a daydream with the reality). She eventually fell in love with Ichika. After finalizing customizing the Uchigane Nishiki (thanks to Ichika's data, which was actually Tatenashi's Mysterious Lady's), Kanzashi and Ichika were going to have their first match against Houki and Tatenashi, but an unexpected event, the arrival of 5 unmanned Golem III IS, cancelled the tournament. At first frightened of fighting, she found her resolve to fight and ultimately destroy the Golems after Tatenashi sacrificed herself to save her sister. After the incident, she and Tatenashi were able to reconcile. In Volume 8 and episode 10, it seems that she has officially joined Ichika's harem. While scared by them at first, they start getting along with each well recognize her as another rival. 'Plot Synopsis' Kanzashi first appear trying to work on her IS but with no success. She decides to call it a day and go back to her room to watch anime. With the up incoming Tag Team Tournament, Kanzahsi is still trying to finish customizing her IS when Ichika comes in to her class. Although she want to punch him (for indirectly preventing her from getting her Personal IS) she restrained herself. Ichika then asks Kanzashi to be his partner for the Tag Team Tournament (doing a favor for Tatenashi) which she coldly rejects. Still trying to customize her IS with no success, she start blaming Ichika for it. As Kanzashi leaves she meets Ichika outside, who keeps asking her to pair with him. Becoming more annoyed, Kanzashi asks Ichika why he wants to pair with her. Avoiding telling Kanzashi that Tatenashi asked him to do it, Ichika says he wants to see her IS which causes her to slap him. While watching some anime in her room, she questions herself why she slapped him. Later, Kanzashi decides to try a test flight with the Uchigane Nishiki. During the test flight, her IS malfunctions mid flight. But before she crashes, Ichika catches her. Despite getting hurt, Ichika is happy that Kanzashi is uninjured and doesn't blame her afterward. After filling a report, the two go get something to eat. Eventually, Kanzashi accepts Ichika's request to pair with him, well in a confused state of mind. The two started working on completing the Uchigane Nishiki with the help of the maintenance club. During which she fell in love with Ichika and wanted to bring him sweets. But as she arrives at room 1025, she sees Ichika and Tatenashi talking. Realizing that it was all her older sister plan, Kanzashi runs back to her room to cry. On the day of the Tag Team Tournament, 5 unmanned Golem lll IS attack. When one of them finds a scared Kanzashi and reaches out for her, she calls out for Ichika to come save her. Appearing in time to stop the IS, Ichika tells Kanzashi to summon her IS. While the unmanned IS start gaining the advantage over the two along with Tatenashi and Houki, Kanzashi starts giving up but is encouraged by Tatenashi and Ichika to keep fighting and they manage to destroy the unmanned IS. After the incident, Kanzashi finally fixes her relationship with Tatenashi. Later she goes to confess to Ichika her feelings for him. Much to her embarrassment, she believes that Ichika only thinks that she meant she loves anime. The other girls of Ichika harem later question Kanzashi if she was in a relationship with Ichika. Being scared by them she tells them that she isn't but does want to. Calming down, the other girl start being more nicer to Kanzashi and they start getting along with each other. 'Quotes' Her quotes will be updated when available. 'Trivia' *Kanzashi's name means "hairpin" (kanzashi, 簪). This is probably because of her weird-looking hairpins. *She has a similar appearance to Yuto Sakurai *Ironically, the type of anime and manga that she likes is similar to Infinite Stratos. In the light novel, Kanzashi gives Ichika some manga she likes which involves robots (the IS), teenage love (Ichika's harem) and heroes (Ichika, who protects others). *Kanzashi is the second girl to confess her love to Ichika, the first being Houki. Interestingly, Ichika didn't respond to either of their confessions due to different reasons (Houki's was too quiet, Kanzashi's was misunderstood). **Interestingly, both of them are quite similar as noted by Ichika: both have a older sister that are well known for being outstanding genius that love and support them, but they (Kanzashi and Houki) felt inferiority to them (Tatenashi and Tabane respectfully) and started to distance themselves from that person as a result. Their older sisters also have similar personalities: cheerful, talkative, somewhat lecherous, prideful. Kanzashi (9).jpg|Missiles Kanzashi (8).jpg|Full Body Suit Infinit20Stratos20220-200920-20Large2016.jpg|Cannons !IS7 CHOCO 00003.jpg|Novel redesign Kanzashi Sarashiki.jpg !Kanzashi (1).jpg|Spear Category:IS Academy Students Category:IS Cadet Representative Category:IS User Category:Female